


Death is easy

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Last words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is easy it's an escape and there is no pain.</p><p> </p><p>Warning this is a spoiler for 3x23 so read at your own risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is easy

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sad right now I love Allison and I knew she would die I was still crying while writing it so any spelling mistakes or anything else is because I was visually impared

Death is easy it's peaceful.

Allison is for once actually happy she may be on the cusp of death but she can finally lay her bow to rest and be with her mother. 

There is no pain for Scott to take because she isn't in pain what better way to die is there than sacrificing yourself for the person you love.

And then the one person that she has loved the most holds her and confesses his love she knows she can't fight it.

There is no point in fighting it because in a way it is an escape route a way out for her to finally be rid of all the heart ache.

"I love you and I always will" they where the words she knew to be true and with her last breath she pleaded for the one she loves to tell her father she loves him.

She will be watching over them all if there is an after life and if she can she will intervene and shift the balance in the fight so her pack her family will win.

So they can survive and live on because she died so they won't have to.

Its painless but the weight in her heart is too heavy to actually bear so its like a breath of fresh air to finally be free.


End file.
